


Lawyer

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [14]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Lawyer

Nat smiled at that. “I have to agree.”

You, Vin, and your mother stared at them. “How so?” She asked, shocked.

“They stay out of trouble. They got into trouble once, and that was cleared up as self-defense.” Clint started.

You just nodded at her, Vin doing the same. “Anything else?” She asked.

“They’re grades have improved.” Nat added. “They seem happier, too.”

“And who are you again?” She narrowed her eyes.

Nat raised an eyebrow at her, a daring look on her face. “I’m Natasha.”

“My girlfriend.” Clint blurted out.

You wanted to smile proudly at him, but stayed focused on your mother’s expression instead.

Vin spoke up. “She’s teaching us self defense.”

“Fighting, really?” She asked, shaking her head.

Nat didn’t falter. “I’m hoping to channel their emotions, and get them more in tune with themselves. There’s more to self-defense than just fighting.” She told her.

“Plus, it’s a good skill to have with the line of work we do.” Clint nodded.

“What? Do you plan on making them fight with you?!”

“Of course not.” He stared at her. “It’s always good to have self defense under their belt in case someone messes with them.”

She nodded a bit. The conversation dropped while everyone ordered, not wanting the waiter to be in their business.

You gave a small smile to Parker as you ordered the same things. “How much work do I have from today?” you asked him, hoping to keep your focus off your mother.

“Not much, I got a list of assignments from your teachers.” He nodded.

“Okay.” You gave him a small smile.

He squeezed your hand and told Vin the same, the three of you talking about school for a moment. Your mother stayed quiet, observing the three of you. She eyed Parker, wondering what kind of guy he was if it meant that you were seeing him. Likely nothing good. “What do you do for fun, Peter?”

“I’m an intern for Mr. Stark, ma’am.” He nodded.

“An intern? Already?” She sounded impressed.

“Peter is in the top ten of their school.” Clint nodded.

Her eyebrows went up. “Yet you choose to date my daughter, who is a delinquent?” She asked, curious about that.

Getting up, you tossed your napkin on the table.  “I love you, mom, but you can be a real bitch.” You snapped before walking away towards the bathroom.

Vin gave her a slight glare. “I’m glad Clint is in our life, it brought to light what you really think of us.” He stood and followed you, tugging Parker.

“You don’t give them nearly enough credit.” Parker added, following his friend. 

As the three of you sat near the benches by the bathrooms, Clint looked at your mother with raised eyebrows. “Really?” He asked her. “That’s what you have to say about that?” He was obviously unhappy.

“I was just pointing it out.” She defended. “I didn’t want her pressuring the poor boy into a relationship.”

Nat scoffed. “You’re trying to find something for them to have done wrong. You are scrambling to make them out to be these horrible kids. They aren’t.” She defended the two of you.

“And after months of knowing they, you think you’re the expert?” She looked at Nat. “I am trying to find something. Something that shows that this was a bad idea.”

“No, but I am a trained spy. It has been my job to read people, and I’ve been reading you since the moment you got out of that car.” She said calmly. Clint watched Nat, impressed. Her eyes were locked on your mothers. “And I don’t like you one bit. I’ll tell you right this minute, that you try to take those kids, you won’t get them.”

“I raised those kids their whole life, so I think I get a say as their mother!” Her voice rose.

Nat raised an eyebrow at her. “So, that’s what this is about. It isn’t the fact that they’re doing better, they’re grades have improved, or that they aren’t with their old friends. This is about your ego. You’re upset that you couldn’t manage to turn them around, and now you want to reap the benefits.”

She stared at the red head. “Yes, this is about that. Clint has help, obviously, and I did everything on my own, and look how they turned out.”

“He’s done almost everything on his own.” She countered. “We live there, but he has the role of their father. I’m just there for him as a shoulder to lean on.”

Clint just nodded along. “I don’t want them to go back, it’s their home now.”

You mother shook her head. “You have no rights to them.”

“I’ve spoken to our lawyer. They can now choose who they wish to live with, and if anything, we have more than enough resources to help them with the emancipation process if it were to come to that.” Nat said simply.

Clint hid his surprise at that, watching as she stood angrily.

“I brought you into their life to help, not to take them away from me!”

“I’m not taking them from you.” He said calmly. “I’m taking them from their downfall of what their lives were becoming. It was you who barely spoke to them this last month. It was you who chose to wait until they were nearly adults to ask me for help. And now you are the one trying to take them from their chance at a better life.”

You and Vin watched your mother angrily throw water at Clint before leaving the restaurant completely. “Wonder what the hell happened now.” You muttered.

Vin shrugged. “He probably told her we aren’t going anywhere.”

“Funny, she was the one who wanted us gone.” You pointed out.

“Probably thought we were doing too good or something.” Vin nodded.

“Talk about some backwards thinking.” Parker noted.

You leaned against his shoulder. “True. Should we go over there?”

Vin watched Nat and Clint for a second. “Give them a minute, then we can.”

You nodded, looking at your brother. “Relieved we don’t have to go back?”

He looked back at you, nodding. “Yeah, I am.”

You squeezed Parker’s hand. “Me, too.”

Parker lifted your hand and kissed the back of it. Saying everything without words. You felt his smile on your hand and blushed, feeling lucky. “Alright, let’s get back to them before it turns into a date for them.” Vin joked.

“They probably need one.” You joked right back, following him back to the table. “Maybe trick them into one?” You muttered teasingly before you sat down.

Vin smirked at you before glancing at them. “Wanna grab some burgers on the way home and bounce?”

Clint and Nat shrugged. “We already ordered, guys.” He pointed out. “You can, though. Just take the car, and send it back after.”

You and Vin smirked at each other again. “Sure, we’ll text you when we’re back at home.” You stood.

Parker chuckled. “Thanks for letting me tag along, Mr. Barton.” He smiled.

“Any time, kid.” Clint waved him off. “I trust that you’re a good fit.”

* * *

You curled up to Parker on the way home, while the three of you joked and laughed, doing anything to avoid talking about how badly dinner went. “Remind me to go to Nat for relationship advice, not our dad.” Vin snorted.

Laughing, you nodded. “She does seem to have answers for everything.”

Parker nodded in agreement. “She was more prepared than anyone.”

“Right? She didn’t even hesitate.” You said, impressed. “I hope she was serious about the self defense.”

Parker nodded. “It’d be a peace of mind for me.”

Vin smiled at that, knowing Parker was good for you. “Me, too, actually. I don’t ever want to feel that way again.”

You smiled at your brother. “Me, either.”

Parker smiled. “We can all set it up, I’m sure anyone would train you guys.”

“We should both train. If you got kidnapped, there’s no telling who else will try.” Vin noted.

You nodded in agreement. “True.” You held the bags of food when you got to the tower, waiting for Vin to tell the driver to head back.

Parker noticed you constantly looking around as you waited for your brother. His arm wrapped around your waist. “I’m here.”

You nodded, never having been so paranoid. You leaned into him, making sure he was always near your side. And this wasn’t something you wanted to blurt out to Clint, either. You felt he would tell you to get over it. Maybe if worse came to worse, you’d tell Nat if anything.

Pushing the thoughts aside, you smiled as Vin joined you. “We should probably hide out in one of our rooms tonight.” You chuckled.

Vin laughed, nodding. “Yours seems to be the go-to.”

“Cause I don’t leave my clothes everywhere.” You teased.

Parker laughed. “You never complained about mine.”

“But you’re cute.” You shrugged.

Vin held his chest, offended.  “You just insulted us both. We’re twins!”

You scrunched your nose, then let out a laugh. “Shut up.” You shoved him lightly. “Can we just eat?”

Parker spread out the food instantly, smiling as you got excited. “Hungry?” he teased.

“I live for these fries.” You mumbled as you stuffed some into your mouth. “So good.”

Both boys laughed at that.

* * *

Clint helped Nat into the car. “Sorry, but I can’t stop saying thank you for tonight.”

She smiled at him. “As your girlfriend, I appreciate it.” Nat teased him playfully.

He blushed. “I-If you’re okay with that. I really said it to bother her but I am totally down for it to happen.” He rambled.

Nat was amused, nodding. “I am more than okay with that, Barton.”

He smiled as he tried not to show his relief and slid closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. At least now that would be one less up in the air question.

“I’m gonna have to set up cameras outside Y/N’s room, aren’t I?” He suddenly said.

Nat glanced at him, with a raised eyebrow. “Why would you have to do that?!” She asked, wondering what was going on in that mind of his.

“Spider-Man or not, Peter is still a teenage boy.” He nodded.

That made her chuckle. “He’s terrified of you! He calls you ‘Mr. Barton’.” She reminded him.

He chuckled at that. “Yeah, you’re right. Could be worse.” If anyone could keep you out of trouble, it would be Parker. “I hope they work out.” He admitted.

She smiled. “Me, too. They’re cute.”

* * *

Crumpling your garbage, you put it in one of the empty bags. “That was amazing.” You laughed.

Parker held you as you leaned back against him, nodding.

Vin flopped besides you, his hair tickling your arm. “We’ll have to go to school tomorrow, so we should probably do our work.” He muttered.

You groaned, covering your eyes with your arm.

“It’s not that bad, guys.” Parker sat up and went to go get his bag. “I’m here to help.”

“It’s not that. I just don’t want to go…” You muttered.

Parker came back and kissed your head. “Vin or me will be near you the whole time.”

You gave him a small smile. “Thanks. I just hope that this doesn’t cause them to swarm the school with cops or something.” That wouldn’t help anyone.

He shook his head. “There’s security, but nothing like that. Mr. Stark probably will have someone around the school though.”

“And if we start self-defense, that should help, the too.” Vin pointed out.

You nodded. “I guess so.” You were still nervous about it. How could you not be? You hadn’t even spoken about it in detail to anyone, not wanting to think about it. You shivered at the thought and focused on the homework you’ve missed.

* * *

Parker left just after 9, wanting to give you and Vin some time to hang out just the two of you. And, he was debating if he should suit up and check out the city before staying in for the night. He felt better if he did a round, sticking close to the tower in case. While they caught the guys who kidnapped you, that didn’t mean they would be the last to try.

He smiled as he thought about you, knowing you were having a rough time even if you didn’t voice it. He hoped that you opened up soon. To anyone.

As he made his rounds, he told himself he’d show up here to be with you on your way to school in the morning. It was the very least that he could do.

* * *

You fell asleep against your brother that night, Vin not moving and deciding to spend the night with you anyway. Some siblings found them being so close weird, but being a twin was different than having a few years between the two of you. He felt a lot of your emotions most of the time and wanted to help instead of pretend they weren’t there. He hoped that him and Parker could help you through this rough time.

He thought about both of your schedules and made sure he always had time between classes to check on you. And he would offer to meet you in the school instead of meeting you at the car.

With a nod to himself, he let himself relax, falling asleep with your arms touching. 


End file.
